


A puppy's cage.

by CinntaxError



Series: Ducky's Universe. (A traditional Family) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Play Puppy Dean, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, D/s, Dean in Panties, Duck's universe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Omega Verse, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Reluctant Dean, Reluctant Gabriel, Sam/Gabriel BDSM, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, animal play puppy Gabriel, corner time, gabriel in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Dean's already been a puppy, now it's Gabriel's turn!Oh, and puppies that try to dominate other puppies get in trouble...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



> So this is a little story for Duck that I promised her a while back. Someone posted a prompt on Tumblr. It's been a long time coming.
> 
> I know I set all my works as a 'gift' to Duck, but this time this is truly a gift. Not just because I play in her universe, but written FOR her, because she loved the idea of a caged Dean...

The two boys were standing in diagonally opposite corners, hands clasped behind their heads. Gabriel was in the corner furthest from the kitchen door, his gold panties pulled down to his knees, Dean was closest to the kitchen door, his light green panties resting in the same place, the fabric in those soft little nooks. Dean's bottom was unmarked, but Gabriel's had an angry pink hand mark on each cheek. Battle wounds, from his earlier protests. Castiel and Sam were sitting on the plush leather sofa, pretending to be engrossed in their phones. Both were stealing appreciative glances of the boys' bared backsides. Two brown leather holdalls were in the middle of the room, one with a gold coloured metal tag and Gabriel's name on it, a green one for Dean's, matching the colour of their panties. 

Ten minutes later, Castiel breathed in discretely, sampling the air. Ah. That was what he wanted. A delicious mixture of scents in the air. Frustrated Omega. Anxious Omega. And just a slight bit of arousal. He smirked then stood up, glancing at Sam. Sam nodded with a grin. 

“Boys, heel. Leave your panties behind.” Castiel instructed firmly, leaving no room for argument or debate. Both boys bent to slide their panties down, leaving them in a heap in their respective corners and moved swiftly to the Alpha, Dean on his right and Gabriel on his left. They quickly found their knees, thighs spread wide and hands clasped behind their heads. Their posture was rigid, chests arched out, looking up at the Alpha. Dean’s place was at Castiel’s right, considered a position of honor. It wasn’t that Gabriel was in any way less than Dean, it’s that Dean was Castiel’s Omega, and Gabriel was Sam’s. Sam grinned at the sight, moving behind Gabriel and tracing a finger down the bratty Omega’s spine. He gasped, shivering and arching into the touch, eyes closing and lips parting slightly.

“Good boy,” Sam growled in his ear, before moving to kneel in front of him, unzipping the bag next to them. The Omega shuddered at the praise, blushing brightly as his scent thickened in the air somewhat. Not only was he aroused, but he was also curious and he showed that by trying to lean forward to look in the bag. This did nothing but earn himself a sharp twist on his left nipple by his Alpha, making him squeal out. “Gabriel, you are in the ‘heel’ position. You do NOT move, or change position from that. You know better,” Gabriel whined softly, trying not to let his curiosity get the better of him as his Alpha ferreted in that bag, and the other alpha tended to his omega, beginning to work on his pup gear. Gabriel’s heart suddenly leapt.

“Oh HELL no!” he roared, starting to get to his feet, just as Sam pulled out a brand new faux fur plug tail. The Alpha reacted quickly, grabbing the naughty Omega’s wrist and spinning him around, arm twisted up firmly, but not painfully, behind his back. He pressed Gabriel over the arm of the sofa and delivered eight sharp strikes to his thighs, alternating between each.. Gabriel yelped and squirmed with each strike and as soon as he was released, skittered back to the spot he was supposed to be in, kneeling with his thighs spread just a bit more than usual, back arched beautifully and his hands clasped back behind his back. A perfect example of the position he was meant to be. The act of contrition was not missed by Sam, Castiel or Dean. Dean snorted, earning himself a reproachful glare from Castiel. 

After what Gabriel would’ve sworn before Lucifer himself was an age, but was only another minute or two, Sam pressed his hand between Gabriel’s shoulder blades and firmly pressed him forward, forcing the Omega’s rear to be presented in the air. Gabriel blushed brightly as he heard Sam take a deep inhale through his nose, scenting the Omega. That thick Omega scent, a combination right now of arousal, shame and excitement, mixed with just an ever so slight edge of eagerness. Grabbing Gabe by the hair on the back of his head, he pulled him up for just a moment, hissing in his ear “Why are you fighting, Omega? It’s obvious you want this...” Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but was silenced when he felt his Alpha’s teeth at his throat, sinking into that sensitive flesh, making the Omega melt, his mind fogging over into bliss with a soft whimper. “Good boy...” Sam growled, before pressing the limp Omega back down again and reaching between his legs, feeling the slick that had trickled down over his balls and cock. Gabe groaned, pressing back against that hand, his scent only thickening as he was teased. Sam leaned forward and whispered in his ear again “bitch...”

“Your bitch, Alpha...” Gabriel replied hoarsely, arching his hips, trying desperately to get his slick hole touched, played with. Sam just smirked.

“Well then, if you’re my bitch you best look the part.” The Omega whined but knew better than to argue. His Alpha certainly wasn’t in the mood for playing around. Sam picked up the tail again, giving the Omega precisely what he’d been begging for a few moments ago, rubbing that stainless tail against his rear. The Omega whimpered more, trying to press back against him, eyes lidding slowly. 

“I thought my little bitch didn’t want to be a pup...” Gabriel only huffed, trying to press back more onto the toy. Chuckling, his Alpha started to slowly press the toy into the squirmy Omega, his soft moans music to the Alpha’s ears. 

“Dirty little slut,” Sam purred. “Just touch your balls and your little Omega cunt and you’re willing to do anything, aren’t you?” Gabriel let out a soft growl, but shoved back hard on the plug, gasping as it popped into place. Sam frowned but decided to let it go, reaching into the bag and pulling out a leather harness, designed to lock the plug in place. He got to work buckling it on the squirming Omega, noticing how the squirms increased as the cool, smooth leather kissed the bare, exposed flesh. It had a special ring at the front with a leather strap attached to it. Sam looped this over the Omega’s cock, and pulled the strap back between his legs. between his legs. It had a special split so as not to crush the Omega’s testicles. Another ring was half way along the butt strap with leather reinforcement, forming a triangle. Sam fed the tail through this before buckling it up firmly, trapping the tail in Gabriel’s squirming backside. The plug secured, Sam reached into the bag again and pulled out another leather harness. He reached down, pulling the omega back up into a kneeling position, smirking as the plug moved about inside of him, making Gabriel gasp out in pleasure. 

Gabriel was brought back to reality by a snicker beside him. Glancing quickly to his right, he saw Dean all dressed up in his puppy gear, although there was one unopened box sitting in front of him. This wasn’t fair! Dean was mocking him! He gave a slight huff as he felt two fingers gently press into his chin, tilting it back to where it should be, straight ahead, gazing directly into his Alpha’s eyes. They weren’t cold, but there was a slight hardness to them, making the Omega swallow hard and quickly remember his place. Nodding with approval, Sam began to work the chest harness around Gabriel’s body, first slipping over his shoulders, and beginning to buckle it in place.  
It wasn’t a full body harness like is often used, but a bulldog harness, only covering from the shoulders to just below the sternum, a D-ring centered in the middle of it, front and back. Sam preferred a more refined look than many. Next came a thicker collar than his usual, leather as opposed to steel with small studs. The leather was a bit stiff than Sam would have liked, but it would soften over time, and with some oils added in. It’d do for right now. 

The Omega melted slightly as he felt that cool leather close about his neck, and buckled firmly in place. Just enough for him to feel his pulse, to remind him that his heart beat for, no...because of Sam. He knew that if Sam wanted to, he could take the Omega’s very breath away, with a hand on his throat. But Gabriel trusted his Alpha and knew that would never happen. Still. The thought was kind of hot to the Omega. He squirmed slightly again, giving a soft whimper. Sam just chuckled and stepped back to admire his Omega, dressed beautifully as a fox, other than one small key piece of the costume. Reaching into the bag once more, he pulled out a pretty fox mask, furred with faux fur, and moved back to Gabriel, gently slipping it over his face and securing it firmly. Beside him, Dean was getting his own mask fitted, with what appeared to be a reasonable facsimile of an Alsatian. His mask’s fur was synthetic, though, and had small studs on the sides, where whiskers would have been. Cas’ Omega also had plush leather mitts on his hands, with foam paw cut outs on them. Gabriel thought these looked silly, and was glad he didn’t have to wear them. Poor Gabriel, his would come soon enough, but Sam had decided for right now, that might be pushing it too far. Besides, Dean didn’t get his until a few play sessions in. With his ‘fox’ all geared up, Sam sat back on the couch, his gaze washing over his beautiful Omega.

“Such a pretty boy,” he said softly, leaning forward to softly rub the top of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel tried to act disgruntled, but the petting felt soo nice. Eventually, he began to relax, pressing up into them. Dean was getting a similar treatment but had been released from his kneeling position, the other omega curled up on the floor at his Alpha’s feet, getting his stomach rubbed slowly.

After awhile, Castiel stood up and cleared his throat, instantly garnering the attention of all three. The other Alpha, and their Omegas.

“What do you say we have a little fun?” Sam nodded, smirking. “Okay Dean, like we discussed last night...” Gabriel tilted his head to the side in confusion, getting a giggle from Sam.

“You looked exactly like a pup just the- ” Sam’s sentence was cut off as Dean suddenly pounced the other omega, growling playfully, as he pinned him. Gabe yelped as he was slammed to the ground. He shoved back at Dean roughly, eyes glaring at him.

“What the FUCK, Dean?!” Dean just growled like a puppy in response, wiggling happily and making his tail sway. His own one was a rubber tail, that moved beautifully with his hips. He jerked forward, grinning behind his mask, pretending that he was about to pounce again. “Seriously Dean! Stoppi-OW!” This time it was Gabriel’s turn to be cut off mid-sentence as Sam’s hand slammed down harshly on the Omega’s right thigh, making him yelp out in pain and look back quickly at his Alpha.

“Foxes and puppies do not talk. They bark, growl, snarl, yip, and the like, but they do not talk like Cas and I do...understood?” Gabriel huffed but nodded. He looked back at Dean and then… OMPH! Dean had pounced him again, both his pawmitts digging into his chest with a playful growl.

Oh that was it...Dean was going to get it now! He was utterly sick of this. He shoved back and shoulder barged the other Omega, growling. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly fought back like that, but he reacted quickly, bring his knee up firmly into Gabriel’s stomach and shifting him roughly to the side. It wasn’t enough to injure him, but just to flip him over. Gabriel yelped again as he quickly found himself on his back, with Dean trying to straddle him. Hell. No. Gabriel wasn’t going to let him do that and he let out another growl, trying to push away, his golden eyes flashing as adrenaline surged through him. 

And now wasn’t this interesting? The two Alphas exchanged glances. Suddenly, he was having fun, and his whole body language changed! The angry growls became playful and they began to roughhouse a bit more fluidly. Sam grinned and raised his fist. Castiel blinked, and politely shook the fist with his hand, leaving Sam blushing slightly. Castiel had never really got ‘street’. Sam rolled his eyes and then flopped down on the sofa to watch the two wrestling Omegas. 

And then it happened. Dean managed to shove Gabriel down on his belly, rear raised. Dean giggled and playfully mounted Gabriel, nipping softly at his neck and humping like some big strong Alpha. Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“Dean.” Fuck. If that wasn’t a way to get Dean’s attention, nothing was...and it certainly did. That was Cas’ “You’re going to listen now, or you’re going to be red-rumped, in a corner bawling” voice. He quickly scrambled off Gabriel’s back, eyes locked on his Alpha’s. Castiel shook his head and walked toward the bedroom. “Stay” he commanded as he heard Dean starting to follow. Dean swallowed, glancing over at Gabe who smirked in response.

 

~.~

Castiel walked back into the room, holding two boxes, black with gilded corners. He handed one to Sam, who went to open it, but was quickly stopped by Castiel

“Just a moment, Sam. Dean, heel.” 

Dean quickly dived forward, moving into the prescribed position, back rigid, hands held behind his head, the mitts preventing him from clasping them, and thighs spread wide. Castiel smiled, rubbing the top of his head. He then placed the box on the floor in front of Dean, crouching down beside him. Dean’s eyes moved down to look at the box, swallowing hard as his Alpha opened it. Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel pulled out a brass chastity cage, smirking at Dean. Gabriel’s eyes widened as well, slowly starting to back toward the door. That is until he heard a soft order.

“Heel, Gabe.” Sam asserted. Gabriel moved into position next to Dean, huffing softly. Dean smirked as he saw, well, he may as well have been his Omega brother, receive the same treatment as he was. Obviously, it wasn’t by blood, or by any kind of adopted thing, he wasn’t into anything gross like that. Hell no, that was sick! Dean was quickly brought back to attention though, as Castiel took a firm grip around his testicles and penis, between thumb and forefinger. It framed him quite nicely, Castiel thought to himself. Maybe he’d need to buy a cockring. But that was for the future. It was time to remind an Omega that he – no, in this case, SHE, was a bitch. ‘She’ didn’t get to hump or fuck anything, and until ‘she learned that, the cage would remain on. 

“Dean,” Castiel said firmly “Standing display.” Dean quickly stood, moving to the position he’d been taught, his hands clasped behind his head, legs spread shoulder width apart. Sam nodded to Gabriel and he adopted a similar position, next to Dean. 

Castiel stood, moving to stand behind Dean. It might be a little difficult from this position to put it on, but Castiel decided it’d be more...exciting this way. He took the key from his pocket, unlocking the padlock before placing them both in his pocket. After taking the device apart, he placed the parts on the floor behind Dean’s left foot, except for the U-ring and the top ring. He reached between his Omega’s legs with one hand, holding the U-ring at the base of his testicles and slipped the guide pins of the top-ring through the top of the holes of the U-ring. Next came the locking pin and the spacer over that, locking around his testicles. Beside Dean, Gabriel was being treated in a similar fashion. 

Castiel stroked Dean’s rump briefly, before taking the final piece of the device, the cage itself. Uncapping a bottle of lubricant, he squirted it inside the cage, before sliding it over Dean’s cock. Dean shivered at the sensation of cold brass and lubricant rubbing against his cock. Letting out a moan, he tried to press forward into it. 

“Dean, if you get hard this will be quite uncomfortable for you. Probably painful even,” Dean let out a whine but stayed still as Castiel slid the top of the cage over the locking pin, securing it in place. Finally, Castiel took the padlock and clicked it in place, locking Dean in place. Gabriel was secured as well.

Dean was not happy. He loved to have a wank when Castiel wasn’t home, and now he wouldn’t be able to.

“Alphaaa? Please? How long is it going to be on for?” he whined.

“Oh, until I decide it comes off. A month would be a good start.” Dean’s eyes widened, huffing loudly.

“Dick..” Castiel’s eyes flashed red and he took Dean by the arm, marching him straight to the corner of the room and pushing his nose into the corner, holding him there by the back of his head. He delivered a dozen harsh slaps to his bare bottom, tail swishing with ever slap.

“FIRSTLY, Dean. You should not have been talking with your pup gear on. You know better! Secondly. You called your Alpha a dick? I will Not. Tolerate. That. Level. Of. Disrespect.” each word of the last sentence was punctuate with a harsh slap to his right thigh, bringing tears to his eyes and making him sniffle. “You can stay here for an hour, oh and you just made it two months, Omega. And I think I’ll be fucking you ever night, just the way you like it, so you can enjoy the cage. In fact, I might just start after your two hours of corner time.” Dean looked downtrodden, fidgeting with the pawmitts. Gabriel bit back a smile, nuzzling against Sam and doing his best to behave, not wanting to find himself in a similar position to Dean. Sam grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing and dragged him to their bedroom, for a good hard rutting. 

Castiel took a seat and pulled out a book from a compartment in the armrest of the sofa, crossing his legs and beginning to read. “Catch and tease” didn’t bode well for Dean’s near future.


End file.
